rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
See One, Do One, Teach One
See One, Do One, Teach One is the first episode of the first season of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. It first aired on July 12, 2010 and drew 7.55 million viewers. It was written by Janet Tamaro and directed by Michael M. Robin. Plot New murders echo the M.O. of the Surgeon, a serial killer now behind bars. Is a copycat out there - or has the Surgeon trained an apprentice? Recap The episode starts as Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles investigate the murder of a husband and wife in their prestigious home, but when the signature leads back to the killer that traumatized Rizzoli, she decides to stay at Isles' house until the killer is found. The next day, Rizzoli is told that the murderer has escaped from a hospital before starting surgery. That night Rizzoli gets a call that some one has ransacked her apartment. When she gets there, a person dressed as a coroner lures her into his van, a man comes out of a body bag in the van and stuns her, then the first man injects her with a solution. She wakes up with her hands, and feet tied. Later, she escapes and kills the first man and gets revenge on the second. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli Guest Cast *Billy Burke as Agent Gabriel Dean *Chris Butler as Detective Darren Crowe *Michael Massee as Charles Hoyt *Marisa Ramirez as Marisa Rodriguez *David Purdham as Senator Sam Conway *Julius Tennon as Warden *Brendan McCarthy as John Stark/The Apprentice *Nastassja Fox as Gail Yeager *Thorny Keller as John Ghent *Aline Elasmar as Corina Ghent *Zajent Pager as Martin Yeager *Juri Winkler as Kio Quotes Maura Isles: I'm not seeing him. Jane Rizzoli: Yet. Maura Isles: Somebody should. Don't you think? Jane Rizzoli: Yap. Maura Isles: Should we draw straws? Jane Rizzoli: Couldn't we just show him our tits and let him decide? Jane Rizzoli: Why are you so interested in Hoyt? Special Agent Gabriel Dean: That's need to know. Jane Rizzoli: Seriously? You fed guys actually say that? Detective Jane Rizzoli: Maura as she answers the door in the middle of the night Why do you always look like you're about to do a photoshoot? Detective Jane Rizzoli: Did you ever like the same guy as your best friend? Dr. Maura Isles: No. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Did you ever have a best friend? Dr. Maura Isles: No. Detective Jane Rizzoli: You'd tell me if you were a cyborg, right? Dr. Maura Isles: thinking No, I don't think I would. Jane Rizzoli: seeing something on Maura's kitchen floor God, what is that? Maura Isles: Shhh. You'll scare him. Jane Rizzoli: He's alive? Maura Isles: His name is Bass. Geochelone sulcata. African spurred tortoise. I've had him since he was like this big. Partial to British strawberries. Jane Rizzoli: Bass? What, after an old boyfriend? Maura Isles: William M. Bass. The forensic anthropologist who founded the famous body farm. Jane Rizzoli: Right, yeah, that, that Bass. Special Agent Gabriel Dean: Uh, did you eat dinner? Jane Rizzoli: I can't remember. Special Agent Gabriel Dean: Well, are you hungry? For food? Jane Rizzoli: a basket against Frankie Oh! Finally! Frankie Rizzoli Jr.: You're still down by ten. Jane Rizzoli: I will beat you someday. Jane Rizzoli: to Maura These are my going out clothes. Jane Rizzoli: Come on! Keep going, go on. Maura Isles: Wikipedia is frequently incorrect. Very little of what they write is rigorously peer-reviewed. Gallery File:S01e01-1.jpg|Rizzoli & Isles (2010) File:S01e01-2.jpg|Still of Angie Harmon, Sasha Alexander and Bruce McGill in Rizzoli & Isles (2010) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes